


a million miles

by Rynosaur



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Childhood Memories, F/M, Healing, Lonliness, Love Triangle, Mystery, Post-Break Up, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romantic Soulmates, Second POV, Soulmates, like a minor part of the story maybe, slight james/reader, unedited, universe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynosaur/pseuds/Rynosaur
Summary: promptby @wordsnsuch on tumblr.A new app has just been released. It is a GPS tracker guaranteed to find your true soulmate. One day, you and your wife download it for fun. Your tracker says “soulmate two feet away.” Her’s says “soul mate 163 miles away.”Slight altering to fit the situation | nuetral gender reader | as long as you like boys regardless of your gender because your partners are all males and you have no definite gender so enjoy ???





	1. stupid soulmate where have you been

**Author's Note:**

> uhhh i wrote this, inspired by the prompt but after rewriting it a few times and such i got lazy and i don't know what it is now but i hope you guys enjoy it hehe

“ _Soulmate’s location: a million miles away_.”

You blinked. That was impossible. A million miles away? What was your soulmate? An alien?

You shoved your phone to one side, a little frustrated with your result. It was anti-climatic, and the whole situation was supposed to be romantic. You were supposed to get something that indicated your soulmate was your partner, and he was yours.

Glancing up, you noticed his furrowed eyebrows, lips pursed into a thin line. He was deep in thought, doubting something. You hoped it was the app, not your relationship with him.

There was silence between the two of you as he rested his head on one of his hand, his elbow perched on the table, another hand holding his phone. The lights of it illuminated your partner’s features, and for a moment, you yourself started to doubt if he was actually meant to be your partner.

Worry was crawling around your thoughts, anxious about how your partner would react.

“What did you get?” You asked, eyes pleading he’ll reply with a good reaction.

“200 meters…” he said and his eyes glazed over with an emotion you could not catch. He was fighting with something inside him, and you knew very well it was doubt - but once again, doubt at what? You wondered, and hoped, it was the app he was having doubts with, not you.

There was a ping, and the meter changed. The bold numbers closed up to _199 meters_. He heaved a hefty sigh, his hands fidgety. He was restless. He was curious.

“Look, I’m sorry, but -” The meter pinged again, disturbing his train of thought.

It was your turn to sigh, the disappointment piling up with each second. He believed in this app than the million seconds you both had been together. Throughout the relationship, somewhere inside him was unhappiness, and he wanted to find that true happiness albeit with someone else. “Go,” you said as you gave him a small smile.

He struggled to reply, inaudible sounds fumbled out of his mouth as he balanced the options he had. Eventually, your partner looked at you in the eye and leaned forward to give you the last kiss you’ll have from him. “Thank you.”

He left.

Sitting alone, the ticking of the clock reminded you how you were rotting away. While everyone had a soulmate within their reach, yours was who knows where. Was your soulmate even real? Was this app even true? You scoffed. Why were you trusting this app?

Feelings of anguish and regret to let your partner, or ex-partner, go was rising in your chest. Your guilt had subsided but replacing it was confusion. You were a cauldron of emotions that wanted to explode. However, even with all the thoughts, eventually, you found a rational one. You just got yourself out of a possible troublesome relationship seamlessly.

You ran your hand through your hair, head lowering to eventually lay it on the table. What had this app done?

—

It had been a few years since the last incident with the soulmate app. You’ve never really thought about it, but re-downloading the app and reflecting on what it had helped you with, you were thankful. You saved yourself from a full-blown heartbreak. He was already married, invited you to his wedding, and when you saw him kiss his future partner, you’ve never felt such relief. Life without him was alright as well. The day after the app, you’ve woken up like any normal day, did things like any normal day. Nothing was really off-putting.

That soulmate app saved your heart. You figured you’ve never really liked your partner as much as you thought.

The app finished downloading and your finger hovered over the icon. It aches to touch it, to open it again and for you to scan where the heck your soulmate was. Was your soulmate still a million miles away? Everyone had their soulmates found - your best friend and even your ex-partner - so what about you?

You breathed out, shaking your shoulders a little to relax your muscles. Your heartbeat was loud, reverberating in your ear and you… clicked.

It loaded, and automatically signed you in. You waited for the new loading screen to pass as it tracked your soulmate. With a dry throat, your hands shivered as you anticipated the answer.

There was a ping, and your heart sank as your eyes tread across the numbers on the screen, big and bold.

“ _Soulmate’s location: a million miles away_.”

It took awhile for the load to fall on your shoulders, your eyes slowly gathering tears as you tried your best to not let out a whimper. Everyone around you found their soulmate, everyone wasn’t lonely.

Sure, you had your friends to keep you company, you had your whole family to love, and definitely, you could go on your life without needing a love partner, but the thought that your soulmate was unreachable yet exists broke you. Where was your soulmate?

You covered your mouth with your hand, trying to muffle the soft cries you let out. You knew very well the room was empty, but it shames you to be crying over such a small thing, you didn’t want to exist.

Ping, your phone vibrates and with shaky hands, you lifted it up to see what it had to say. Nothing changed. The screen still showed “a million miles away,” but following that notification, another one came. And another. Another. And another.

Your phone was vibrating like crazy, the sound so fast and frequent it became a single high-pitched tone that made you want to scream, but you didn’t. Your voice was stuck in your throat and both fear and excitement wrapped your paralysed.

It slowed down, your phone becomes steady enough for you to read the message on the screen. “Re-routing,” it read, the loading screen back as you stared at your reflection on the darker parts of the app.

“What the heck…” you whispered, blinking tears away.

When the screen finally loaded, the phone erupted to more vibrations. Prepared, you muted the phone and placed it without any vibration. The reading on the screen zoomed passed like a bullet train, decreasing at rapid speed. From words, it became numbers, and with every change of a number, your heartbeat increased.

“ _797, 827 miles_.”

“ _402, 827 miles_.”

“ _201, 651 miles_.”

“ _96, 652 miles_.”

It was at such rapid speed you’ve lost count till the meter reached “0” and you’ve heard a large swoosh that flew above your house. Rushing out in your house clothes, breath ragged from the crying, you see in the distance a red metallic lion, flying by. You looked at your phone, “10 feet,” and the numbers increased as the lion flew further into the horizon. You stood there, awestruck before realisation hit you hard. Your soulmate.

You weren’t losing your soulmate again. You raised your hand out, flagging the nearest taxi and hopped in. “Follow that lion in the sky!” you ordered and the driver looked at you like you were mad, but followed suit.

“We shouldn’t be following UFOs,” he calmly stated as he drove through the busy roads with his best speed. “We should leave it to the officials.”

“Faster,” you ordered, eyes gleaming as the monitor on the screen fluctuated. “I know,” you replied after a while, “but my soulmate is in that lion!” You showed him the app and he watched the meter go crazy through the rear mirror. He understood in a click and went faster, weaving through the cars.

“Get off this busy road, turn right.”

He did as you said. You eye the lion from your window seat, observing the large mechanical beast. It was fast, but it slowed and soon the car and it was parallel. Not many buildings were in sight, the city far behind. It was barren land with occasional greenery and in front was a large sign that said “Garrisons Flight School.”

The driver looked up as well before asking, “Where is it going?”

“I don’t know…” you looked away from the lion for a second, and before you could finish, the car swerved. The screeches were deafening and you held tightly to the whatever you could, glad your seatbelt was holding you tight.

The lion landed a few feet in front of the car and the taxi driver heaved out a sigh of relief. His face was stricken with a horror of what could have happened and he looked back to check on you.

The lion’s mouth opened and out walked someone with matching red armour. His face was shielded by the helmet and you stared in awe. Taking off your seatbelt, you carefully went out of the car, eyes glued to the figure that watched you with equal intensity. It was hard to find out what it was, but it was probably human. You hoped it was a human.

A few other lions flew by, the swoosh similar to when the red lion flew past your building. It landed not far from the red lion, and a few other figures stepped out.

The red one pointed at you and looked at another who wore black armour. They seemed to be communicating before the one dawned in black armour took off his helmet. It was a human - Takashi Shirogane - the astronaut that disappeared from Kerberos.

Military cars were seen in the distance and you, back straight. Were you interrupting something? You paid the taxi driver quickly, giving him a ward of cash asking him to keep the change, he accepted it before briefly telling you he wanted to stay and watch. He was willing to ride you back if you needed for free.

Each of the armoured humans took off their helmet one by one, and when your soulmate took his armour off, your breath hitched in your throat. You knew him.

Keith. He was your neighbour, once, with a mother who never came home. He moved afterwards and you had never seen him ever since.

“Keith?” you shouted and he looked at you, quizzical. “Keith, it’s me! I was your neighbour at-” you are cut off when the military comes and greeted them with cheers.

“I’m assuming Zarkon has been defeated?” a soldier bombed with pride, his badges sparkling in the sun, a scar across his eyes. “And is the Universe safe?”

“Maybe, but we’ll have to be careful,” Keith said and he sounded the same, but maybe slightly deeper than before. He smiled and you could feel your chest tightened. Was he your soulmate? In outer space? What was he doing in outer space? Questions flood your mind as you watched the commander talking with them. Keith doesn’t seem to take much notice of you, his eyes glazing over you as he looked at anything but you.

Your soulmate. This was annoying. He probably doesn’t even know it either. You checked your phone, and true enough, the meter showed the actual distance between you and Keith. You took a step forward, and the distance decreased. You wanted to tell Keith about it, but he was clearly busy.

You weighed your options, thinking about every nook and cranny and eventually, you decided to give it up. He wasn’t going to remember you, he wasn’t going to care. He’s too busy with his… outer space… stuff… to actually spare you a time to talk even when he was free.

“Let’s go,” you tell the taxi driver and he nodded, opening the door to his car like a chauffeur, knowing your plight. The whole ride back was silent and your body ached along with your heart. The wait all these years, the chase, everything was wasted. You could feel the loneliness you were battling before creeping back into you, reminding you you’ve lost.

At least you knew who your soulmate is now. You guess that’s great. At least it closed a hole in the whole situation, knowing he was busy somewhere in space.

After thanking the taxi driver and seeing him drive off, blending through the busy streets, you can’t help but wonder if among all the people walking by you, were there anyone like you who didn’t have a soulmate or didn’t care less. You would definitely like some advice.

Unlike the time with your ex-partner, the next day was havoc. You were tired from tossing and turning, your thoughts so preoccupied with nothing but him and anything that triggered your memories when you were younger automatically linked your thoughts to him. Keith was always in your mind. The way his hair grew into a stupid mullet. That purple scar on his right cheek, that scintillating red armour he wore. Everything about him was invading your everyday thoughts and it was exhausting.

You needed time alone.

At the end of the day, wearing enough to keep you warm, you went to the quiet place you go to when you needed time alone. As the breeze comforted your inarticulate feelings, you ponder the possibilities if the app never existed, or if the app existed before Keith left. What if you've never downloaded the app, and never knew of Keith being somewhere in outer space. Would things have changed?

Maybe, but maybe not, and your answer will never come.


	2. i hope you care enough so my plan works

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Planning for whatever because it’s a weekend and you have the day off. The plan would only work, however, if Keith cares, but you bet he doesn’t gives 2 shits. Either way, you’re still going to do it because it seems fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dedicated to the 2 people who commented you wanted more. uhh, i haven’t did any outlines or big plot yet but here’s where i hope the story can go in the direction of and also i hope it satisfies your thrist. thank you for liking my shitty writing. i read writings tips for you guys uwu

You had this annoying need to fall in love. The ache of your fingers to dance across skin. The tingling sensation that made your insides whirl with disgust when you saw couples walking by. “Why couldn’t you be like them?” you had inquired, eyes starring on them for too long despite how much it made you sick in the stomach. Yes. You wanted to be sick with love. You wanted to have your insides burn when someone touched you, or showed you signs of affection. You wanted your whole head to throb when someone stares at you with the slightest bit of interest. It was getting hard to hate love, even after all it has apparently done to you. Making you break up with your ex-lover and there is Keith... oh gosh. It feels like you’ve stepped on a minefield just thinking about it and sparks erupt in your thoughts. Everything driven by Keith, as if he was gunpowder.  
  
It was annoying, but definitely there. The need to fall in love. The need for affection, and touch, and “I love you”s despite whatever circumstance it was. You just wanted one “I love you” from anyone beside your family.  
  
Eyes darting around the room, your head spinning with thoughts, you take in the dull grey from the lack of light. The curtains, your shield, and the soft whirring of the aircon, your music. Sleep wasn’t a solution to make the feeling go away. Countless of times trying to sleep, rolling around your bed in the dim room had just made you more restless. Worst, it made you more awake.  
  
Pushing your legs to the side of the bed, arms stretched out to draw back the curtains, your head, previously a minefield of nothing but Keith, had died down. Thoughts were much more logical, and less painful to think about. Anything Keith related was painful in it’s own way you never could express. Light shimmers into the room and a smile could have appeared on your face, but the annoying feeling was too deep in your bones for anything normal to brighten up your day.  
  
A jolt. It was as if someone had plugged in an idea generator into your brain, the electricity of it rushing through your body. An idea. A dating site? Close enough, but you didn’t want to get a hookup. Sure, there were people decently searching for a mate too? but too many explanations from those around told you enough about what dating websites had become. You wanted love that could last, until you saw Keith, and possibly made him jealous. If he even cared anyways.  
  
A pen pal? Something you knew you wanted as a child. A memory of stumbling onto an app specifically for finding pen pals appears. It took awhile, but as you were searching for it, the more you thought about it, the better the idea felt. A pen pal. A pen pal that you could maybe court and get love. In a way, it was romantic. “Fate” brought you two together. Then, your ideas had began to spin around the same old soulmate app you downloaded, and left tucked somewhere deep in a folder of other apps. You didn’t want to see it. Not at all. You didn’t want to know where Keith was and chase after him, knowing it was futile. Or at least, from his reaction, you assumed it would be futile. Take the chances? No. You didn’t want to. He broke your heart enough. When you were young and a few months ago.  
  
The app for pen pals was downloading, and in a snap, it automatically loaded itself, opening and greeting you with beautiful beige with brown outlines of various iconic symbols of cities. You held your breath.  
  
Opting for the “auto-match” feature after setting your interests and making your profile, you wrote a pretty general “letter” and customised the stamp based on your location. Thumb heavy as it hovered over the button, you could feel a lump growing in the back of your throat, causing you to not be able to breath - but not in a bad sort of way. It caused you to hesitate, and you wondered what if the match wasn’t successful and you just couldn’t like your pen pal but he liked you back.  
  
Wait. Hold on. Nobody had actually decently liked you, you thought to yourself. I mean, even your ex didn’t exactly like you that’s why he left for his current partner.  
  
Click. It was getting too heavy in the room to bother to think anymore. Sent.  
  
“Your letter would take 3 hours to be sent to your match,” the screen wrote and you took a deep breath. 3 hours for you to do as you wish to clear your mind.  
  
At least this time your pen pal - and if you were successful, your future partner to “make Keith jealous” - wasn’t a million miles away.

And he wasn’t Keith. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i bet you don’t want more which is why i’m a genius to not have planned anything yet MUAHAH love you all who reads and enjoy it though. bless ur soul.


	3. I hate grey because of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grey grey grey. Keith enters your life when grey is very present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> where the heck is this going someone take the steering wheel otherwise this fic would be nothing but keith on steroids. everyone’s on steroids.

Grey. That day was grey. The patter of the sound of raindrops emitting a melancholic melody. Cardboard boxes were outside, most of them were droopy and looked weak, like it would tear any moment, and the rain poured on. Nobody seemed to care, not even the delivery truck who placed them there in the first place and drove off. You had seen a man carrying the boxes too and fro when there had been more sun, but when you looked back after a few hours, he disappeared, and the boxes were left there to rot. It surprisingly embraced the rain really well, and your curious mind had expected maybe it would just tear apart from the large pools of water it was creating in it.

You were just a mere child, and the day Keith arrived was a hazy memory tucked under the folds on your every growing collection of memories. Your first meeting with him wasn’t something you had cherished, neither was it anything special. It was just a new family moving into the house next door. 

The only vivid memory of the scene you can remember, is the rain that drizzled down, and the thunder that shook the roofts. You would have coward under your blankets, head dizzy with fear, but your curiosity of the contents in the cardboard boxes only made you squirm under the boom. 

A knife. A beautiful knife that despite the dull colours of the sky managed to glimmered like sparkles. It was purple and beautiful. You knew who would be curious to eye it more, under the microscope even, but under that day’s circumstances, you held back and just watched as it stayed in the rain. Head pressed tightly onto the glass window, you eyed the knife in its beauty, wondering if maybe the new neighbour had a similar situation as you. Maybe he lived with a knife maker, and maybe that knife maker could be friends with your’s.

 

 

( _that was a flashback Uhh if you didn’t know bc i’m worried my writing is sh!tty kthxbye_ )

 

 

_ Imaginary Friends? _ Your penpal wrote at the start of your letter and your heart sank. His next few words weren’t that pleasant either.  _ I didn’t have imaginary friends. I… actually had a lot of friends and I think imaginary friends are a bit weird. Sorry, but I’m still willing to be your penpal _ , and he continued, writing about his friends.

_ What about you? Do you have any memorial memories with your childhood friends? Any friends you’re still in touch with since young? I’d have to say it’s quite hard for me to keep talking to my old friends after getting into the Garrisons, but all is well. Hope to hear your reply soon! _

_ James. _

Keith was your only friend when you were younger. Your only  _ real _ friend… if he thought you were his friend anyways. 

Somehow, the built up excitement of receiving a letter back from your pen pal had collapsed, leaving you simply numb. All that excitement sucked out from the very first line were he questioned your topic on imaginary friends, and continued on to his childhood and his friends. Everything makes your mind bring you back to Keith, and it was tiring to keep running around in your thoughts all day, the maze never ending and each turn you took, something related to Keith would appear. 

You were going down the spiral. Too much falling, too much attempts to try to forget Keith, everything was exhausting. Sighing, you get up from your resting spot and head back to work, typing away numbers and words into the document. The proposal at least needs to  be filled up by  _ someone _ and by your utter luck, you just so happened to be the one. A messy proposal that required you to practically re-do it, as if it was the one you were in charge of. What a bummer.

Placing your phone down, you made a mental note to reply to your penpal later when you were more free. Maybe you could write about your current friends, even if he asked about your childhood friends or memorial memories. It’s possible to avoid that topic altogether while being polite, just like he did. You could even lie, not like you haven’t. Thoughts started to stray off and you had to anchor yourself back to the task at hand. Expecting the pen pal letter to ease the burdens of work a little was much of a disappointment. You’ve just wasted your 5 minutes break, although, once again it wasn’t his fault. He was just being nice and polite, and he seemed like a decent person. 

Grumbling, you ponder a little on where all the uneasiness and anger had appeared. 

Your eyes stung a little from staring at the screen too, and the day just doesn’t seem to be going well. At all. Again. Despite the bright lights of the office, the environment was blended with the grey skies above, seemingly to match your current mood of helplessness. Nothing seemed to be able to escape the faint colour of the sky. It would always be a reminder of the mourning sky. It was obviously grey and it’s dull shadow seemed to have engulfed you somehow. Your mood wasn’t all that well either. It seemed to you, tears might have burts any moment, along with the first raindrop.

Grey. Like that day. Like those days when-

The painful reminder of Keith’s move in sparked back. It seemed as though Keith would always be grey. Unknown, not bothering, impossible to predict, and always hiding  _ something _ . Never something or another, but a mixture of both. Somewhere in the middle.

All this bitterness to you doesn’t make any sense. He did nothing wrong, he was just being himself. Why were all your blame direct to him, and like James, apparently your blame game was admirably strong today. You wanted it to go away, for your mind to be able to settle on anything but Keith or the past and just stop vibrating or hopping from topic to topic in general. Yet, the feeling wouldn’t fade, and it sticks to you like a stain. A flaw on you somewhere. A malfunction.  _ Keith didn’t do anything wrong, _ you told yourself,  _ why are you so angry? What are you so angry at? _

Answers never came, but it was the truth you were angry, angry at someone or something, and channeling all to Keith who showed up of nowhere and said by a stupid app to be your soulmate. 

Maybe you were just angry with life in general. The things that happened in the past, the fact your soulmate which was someone who was supposed to make you feel loved and comforted and  _ not  _ lonely making you feel nothing like that. Maybe it was because he just left and he had the  _ guts _ to come back to your life all different yet indifferent. 

Maybe because it was the death of-

Blinking, you break the trance and looked at the screen in front of you. You had work to do.

Focus.

Oh, but you were bitter alright.

And, for who knows how long, you hate grey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But serious thank you for your comments on this fic. I’m unsuRe and conFUSED if people want more but since like 2 people commented they wanted more here ya go. Absolutely no planning so don’t ask me what’s happening because nEITHER DO I-


	4. pizza probably failed me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUMMARY OF OTHER CHAPTERS:  
> \- Your ex-boyfriend wasn’t your soulmate, Keith is  
> \- James is your penpal  
> \- Keith used to be your childhood friend and neighbour. 
> 
> Delivering pizza part-time is hard, but it broke your heart even more to find Keith’s apartment from a simple misread. This might probably be the closure you were avoiding of yourself from having,or maybe not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to plan but i gave up so i only have a rough idea of where this story is going. i’m adding more tags such as “angst” (it’s angst. like rlly angst) and mystery. what is the mystery? you’ll find out soon :)
> 
> whoops, previous update wasn't well written so i reupdated again. do tell me if you spot mistakes!

Keith left a gap in you when he left the  neighbourhood. You felt naked when the gap appeared somewhere in your childish heart. It was something that could never be filled like a black hole, sucking everything it could, never closing. When the app had told you he was your soulmate, you weren’t surprised, per se, because soulmates are meant for each other, and that could explain how his absence created an absence in you as well. What made you furious was the time. He had to come back from whatever he was doing when the hole was already so big. You had to know just when you were at the brink of giving up on love for filling this hole he left. You made a promise to yourself your ex-boyfriend was your last, you weren’t sure how to feel with this new information about your soulmate. 

Everything was horribly timed.

It was futile trying to fill that gap with anything, and eventually, loneliness settled in. It stayed and made it your home. However, James was another story. He wasn’t just  _ anything _ , he was someone, and he was making you feel less and less lonely. It has been a few weeks where by your mind had minimised Keith to nothing but a point in the universe, but just as he had almost disappeared, he reappeared again.

There he stood, hair in a mess as he stared at the pizza box you were holding. The warm box was starting to sting your hands, and the shine of your clock was reminding you how you were on your time limit, but regardless or not you went to the wrong apartment, you couldn’t budge.

“Pizza?” he mumbled, eyes squinting Funny to say, but he looked oddly relaxed for someone who had got back from an intergalactic war (which James filled you in. Apparently, you had forgotten all about it). “I… don’t remember ordering pizza,” he continued, his facial expression slowly gaining life from the dazed and tired look. He stares at you in confusion, and you purposefully stay silent, awaiting what he would say next.

Does he recognize you? A part of you hoped he did, another despised that idea and you were caught between a mixture of emotions once again. The hole starts to stirr, and you couldn’t help but remember the past, the loneliness, the bad timing you had to know he was your soulmate. Contrary to your plan to hear what he had to say next, hot tears slipped down your cheeks. The pizza box wasn’t spared. 

“Hey, hey,” he tried comforting you, “why are you crying are you ok?”

You didn’t want to admit you aren’t okay, but what else could you say as your tears you couldn’t control kept falling. You sniffled, choking back a few of them to prevent the process of a full-blown breakdown, and he offered to deliver the pizza for you as you rested.

“Where?” You cried, hectic and unsure of what exactly you were saying. Body on auto-pilot, you wouldn’t expect such words to come out as well. “Where can I go other than here?

Catching your breath, you hiccuped before cupping your mouth with your hands.  _ Nonsense _ , you thought to yourself, angry tears now forming blurring your vision.  _ Weak _ , you insulted yourself.  _ Crying for no reason and now sputtering nonsense. _

He left. Entering deeper into his house, with each step he took it felt like a needle piercing the remains of your heart. The wet pizza box was destroyed, and glancing at your clock you knew your time was up. You were to give them an apology and a free voucher, and the apology is not something you wanted to give right now. The door swayed further out, and Keith stood at the doorway with packets of tissues, fully dressed. He was ready to go  _ somewhere _ .

“Sorry for disturbing,” you muttered, eyes unable to meet your own soulmate whom you just cried in front off. He probably doesn’t remember you either. There was no point in forming connections.

_ Forget him _ , a voice had urged you.

Turning on your heel to leave, he grabs your arm, and the pizza  _ almosts  _ drops from your grip. 

“Wait.

With a lowered head, you turned to face him, eyes never leaving the ground. Holding your breath to try to keep the tears from falling. You didn’t  _ need _ to be with him, and your fear (but you were also annoyingly excited) for what he would say next made you tense.

“I don’t normally do this, but after you get a replacement pizza, let’s meet at that playground there..?” Clearly uncomfortable, you wanted to reject for his own benefit, maybe even your own, but before you could shake your head, he sighed. “It’s weird, but I need to talk to you, about something else than delivering wrongly to my place.”

_ Playgrounds _ . Where it all ended, ironic how that was where it all started once again.

Staring at the pizza box, now cold, you hesitated before your curiosity made you agree. You wanted to know what he had to say. “I’ll throw this away and ask for a replacement…

He shrugged, nonchalant about what you were to do to that pitiful pizza, but his eyes were focused and his expression told you he was concentrating, maybe even preparing on what to say to you.

You excused yourself and made a call to the company. It was obvious your pay would be cut off, but the thought of possibly not having anything for dinner in a few things wasn’t your priority. It was always Keith, irritably. 

With the problem of an undelivered pizza settled by your boss, it was hard to look at Keith sitting on the swing. From afar, you could see the features and aura he kept since he was a kid. Someone of independence. He didn’t need anyone, and maybe that was why you felt uncomfortable knowing he was your soulmate. He didn’t need you. You’re probably too needy too.

Slow steps, you made your way to the empty swing set beside his. Flashbacks were begging to be flashed across your mind, but you forced yourself to think of something else. 

The metal chain made a soft chink, and soon enough the swing beside you had Keith. He grew much taller, much masculine, and he had an additional feature to his already beautiful - freak, you didn’t mean that - face which was a scar across his cheek. It was weird to say it fit him, but it really did. His eyes had more fire an it glowed a brighter purple, but something about the war had changed him, and you could see from the way he held himself. Reserved. Despite wanting to say something, he wasn’t really welcoming in terms of body language. Tense, stiff, unsure, trembling just slightly. 

“Rosly.”

Heart clenched. 

“Do you remember her?”

It was so tempting to choke on air, but you held your composure. Stay calm.

 

“I met someone who knew her. She’s real.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for sticking with me for so long. i know my writing isn’t the best and i’m not the best author but i’m thankful for all the comments and kudos i have. thank you :)
> 
> i’ll try to upload the next chapter by the end of this week.
> 
> wHaaT? 2 chapters in one week? 
> 
> yes. an apology HAHA


End file.
